Mundos Violentos
by Clon kooks
Summary: Una historia donde Bella no es la torpe y tímida humana, donde Bella es en realidad una asesina que desde que tenia 5 años aprendió a matar y vive un mundo lleno de muerte pero que pasa cuando se encuentre con Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Abro los ojos y una vez más estoy envuelta en la obscuridad, en un mundo lleno de violencia, de sangre por derramar y con la certeza de que la muerte es lo único que me podría sacar de esta vida, pero aun así es una salida fácil, una salida de cobardes, el suicidio no lo tengo permitido porque tengo que pagar mis pecados y la única forma es sufriendo, llevando en mi conciencia los recuerdos de aquellos a los que mate y los recuerdos de quienes no pude salvar.

Vivo rodeada de almas torturadas y cuerpos mutilados, cargando culpas de día y convirtiéndome en un monstruo por las noches.

Sólo traigo muerte y soledad, no tengo amor, eso lo perdí al perder los a ellos. Ellos que me guiaron en este mundo, con ellos di mis primeros pasos para convertirme en lo que soy, me dieron un alma y sentimientos, una misión y un camino que seguir, ellos que me dieron amor y me lo arrebataron. Sólo les puedo agradecer, sin ellos me hubiera convertido en un ser sediento de sangre y cuyo único fin es matar y hacer sufrir de las peores formas a los demás. Gracias a ellos soy algo más que una asesina. Los extraños y los amo, cada día de mi existencia cargó con la culpa por no haber podido salvarlos, a ninguno de ellos, a mis hermanos, unos niños tan inocentes y puros que no tenían por qué sufrir esa tortura, no tenían que ser corrompidos.

Mi madre quien me entrego el último latido de su corazón, los que con el tiempo se volvieron mis mentores y padres. Y aquellas personas a las que les entregue una parte de mi alma. A ninguna la pude salvar.

Ahora el amor de mi vida se marcha dejándome atrás. Se lleva lo que queda de mi sucio corazón y mi alma corrompida. Me han dejado sin nada, él y su familia se lo llevaron todo.

Estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano sucedería el no pertenece a mi mundo y yo no pertenezco al suyo. Al principio solo fue un escape, quería creer que podría salir de la mierda que era mi vida. Un nuevo comienzo pero esas palabras que dijo al irse me regresaron a la realidad, aún suenan en mi cabeza y me recuerdan que yo no puedo escapar...

* * *

Hola! es te es mi primer fic espero que les guste, es solo la introducción a la historia el primer capitulo lo subiré en la semana pero es un adelanto sobre lo que va a tratar mi fanfic.

me harían inmensamente feliz si comenta que les pareció la historia.

un beso


	2. Capitulo 1:Desapereciendo

**hola, perdon por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo, lo siento! gracias a todas/os los que siguen mi historia y han dejado reviews, le pido que comente y me dejen saber su opinión sobre la historia mil gracias y espero que les guste este capitulo **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Desapareciendo**

…oOo…

**BPOV**

Estar es un almacén a las afueras de chicago a las 3 AM en un sábado por la noche, con un tipo amordazado y encadenado a una silla no era precisamente lo que tenía planeado hacer durante mi fin de semana, yo era más de la clase de chicas que preferiría estar en un bar con un tipo lindo y tratando de conseguir un buen polvo, pero no, tenía que ser tan malditamente idiota como para aceptar ese trabajo hace casi un mes y verme envuelta otra vez con unos jodidos enfermos vengativos que ni siquiera saben hacer negocios y son tan estúpidos como para traicionar a otra organización y robarles lo suficiente para que los quieran eliminar y yo, como siempre, me ofrecen un cantidad grosera de dinero y me olvido de todo. También estaba el hecho de que me quería vengar de ese cabron y no tome en cuenta que la mejor forma de hacerlo sufrir era quitándole todo, pero estaba tan enojada que lo único que quería era meterle una bala por el culo a eso bastardo malnacido que actue de manera impulsiva y no tome en cuenta que una vez que lo matara su jodido hijito querría venganza, provocando que ofreciera una cantidad considerable de dinero por mi cabeza, por suerte ellos no sabían quién era pero eso no los detuvo para perseguirme y con sobornos y amenazas de muerte se estaba acercando demasiado a descubrir quién era, cosa que no me convenía en lo más mínimo por lo que decidí tomar el asunto en mis mano y acabar de una vez por todas con todo esto. Así es como acabe aquí con el hijo del ex-jefe de una de las mafias de chicago atado a una silla y esperando a que se me ocurriera algo para salir de mi problema para el cual solo tenía dos opciones, la primera era matar a ese hijo de puta y escapar por el tiempo necesario para que se les olvide su venganza, borrar todos los datos relacionados a mí, prácticamente desaparecer, y rezar por que no quisieran seguir con esto, me refiero a tratar de matarme, o, matar a todos los que estuvieran involucrados. La segunda opción era la que más me gustaba así no tendría que huir y no dejaba cabos sueltos el único problema es que son demasiados y solo con una bomba mataría a todos y lo más probable es que algunos sobrevivieran y tendría que cazar a cada uno, lo que me llevaría demasiado tiempo y son una chica ocupada, con una vida social muy agitada, tu sabes de una fiesta a otra fiesta, y sin contar todos mis negocios no tendría tiempo para encargarme de ellos.

Los sonidos de llantas quemando el asfalto me sacaron de mi dilema interior haciendo me reaccionar y poner me en alerta, joder, lo que me faltaba, que esos cabrones me encontraran, genial mi segunda opción se jodio. Ahora solo tenía que meterle un balazo en la cabeza a Benjamín, salir corriendo de aquí y desaparecer. Tome mi hermosa arma, una revolver SMITH & WESSON modelo 67 4" calibre 38 en plata y negro, y comencé a caminar hacia él.

-Sabes en realidad no tengo nada contra ti, era a tu padre al que quería ver retorcerse en el piso de dolor y rogando por su vida como el cobarde y pendejo bastardo que era- el muy idiota comenzó a moverse hacia todos lados tratando de escapar, ja , como si pudiera escapar de mí, era su fin. El sonido de mis pasos retumbaba por todo el almacén, y a cada paso él se desesperaba aún más- Saluda a tu padre en el infierno- alce mi brazo y apreté el gatillo, la sangre salió disparada hacia la pared y derramándose en el piso creando un charco a sus pies.

Los coches cada vez se acercaban más y no podría darme el lujo de esperarlos, no sabía cuántos eran y no tenía suficientes armas y municiones como para matarlos a todos. Tome mis cosas y comencé a correr en dirección a la ventana, salte y gire en el aire para aterrizar sin lastimarme en el suelo. Subí a mi moto, me puse el casco y acelere. Conduje entre callejones y esquivando los autos de los tipos que me buscaban hasta llegar a una calle que estuviera lo suficiente mente transitada para no levantar sospechas y poderme mesclar sin problemas.

Seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a mi departamento, en realidad era un pent-house de lujo ubicado en un la Magnificent Mile**(1)**, una de las zonas más caras de todo chicago. Llegue al edificio y subí por mi ascensor privado. Al pasar por la puerto solo quería irme directo a la cama y dormir durante meses como cuando un oso inverna. Mi pent-house tenia los pisos de concreto pulido, lleno de ventanas y tragaluces para estar siempre iluminado por las mañana y poder ver la estrellas por la noche, lo se suena muy cursi que me pusiera a ver las estrellas en la noche pero era de las pocas cosas que me traían paz, cuando lo hacía podía olvidar un poco mi vida y concentrarme en ver las estrellas, aunque cuando estaba muy estresada o muy cabreada eso no funcionaba. La decoración era muy minimalistas, tengo un hermoso sillón de cuero negro, el cual amo, las escaleras eran de un metal opaco, que al subirlas te conducía a mi colección de música y literatura. Para alguien como yo es muy útil saber todo tipo de cosas para poder hacerme pasar por alguien más. Mi departamento tenia uno de los mejores equipos de seguridad, lleno de tecnología último modelo y conectado a decenas de cámaras que me permitían saber si algún enemigo se acercaba y era virtual mente imposible descubrir quién era el dueño pero en caso de que alguien lograra averiguarlo lo tenía bajo un nombre falso, que era una de mis alias cuando hago de hacker, obviamente era una persona ficticia que era imposible de rastrear por que no existía y en caso de que alguien lo intentara solo lo llevaría a un callejón sin salida, también tenía un pasadizo secreto que te llevaba 10 pisos abajo y estaba conectado al edificio de al lado en caso de que necesitara escapar, las paredes estaban reforzadas y todas las puertas blindadas al igual que las ventanas antibalas, cada pared, puerta o ventana eran capaces de soportar la explosión de una granada o bazuca, sin sufrir un rasguño, en pocas palabras era impenetrable el único punto débil era mi ascensor y la ventana que daba a la terraza que solo tenía un pequeño seguro para cerrarla pero vamos quien podría atacarme a más 350 metros de altura, aterrizar en mi terraza y forzar el seguro, si alguien lo intentara lo mataría en el acto, pero aun así pronto lo solucionaría. Sé que estoy un poco paranoica por la seguridad de mi apartamento pero nunca me he podido dar el lujo de relajarme con tantas personas tras de mí.

No tenía tiempo de ponerme a dormir, mientras más rápido desaparezca mejor, lo primero que tengo que hacer es crear una identidad falsa y una historia que resulte creíble para que una adolescente sin ningún tutor legar pueda vivir sola. La que más utilizaba era que mis padres murieron y me mandaron a vivir con algún pariente lejano que estaba un poco mal de la cabeza y terminaba aislado de todas las personas y era un jodido ermitaño, y en caso de que alguien comenzara a sospechar solo tenía que traer a un idiota de la calle emborracharlo y con eso ahuyentaba a cualquiera que me molestara, pero tenía muchas historias desde que mis padres me golpeaban y terminaba huyendo de casa o cosas como que me maltrataban, en fin todas eran historias tristes, de esa forma la mayoría de las personas se compadecían de mí. Eran raras las veces que huía, y tenía casi 8 años que no me veía en la necesidad de hacerlo pero al principio cuando era pequeña solía hacerlo mucho para evitar que ellos me encontraran y utilizaba esas historias para no levantar sospechas. Con el tiempo la necesidad de huir y cambiar de casa fue disminuyendo conforme me hacía más fuerte y tenía más recursos hasta que llego el punto en el que no hacía falta. Pero esta vez no, ya no había por que inventar una historia tan trágica ya que no parecía tan joven, podría pasar sin ningún problema por una adolescente de 18 años que acababa de perder a sus padres en un trágico accidente y terminaba mudándome por el dolor de los recuerdo, en cuanto al dinero podría decir que era la herencia que me dejaron y vivir bien sin que nadie pregunte nada. Definitivamente era la historia perfecta y podría serlo aún más si encontraba a alguien de algún pueblito que haya huido, de la cual todo el mundo se acuerda pero nadie sabe que paso con ella, sería fácil decir que yo era su hija.

Estaba sentada en frente de mi computador decidiéndome sobre qué nombre utilizar cuando el sonido de mi celular me llamo la atención

-¿Qué?-dije con un tono de vos cansado, estaba agotada y quería terminar para poder dormir de una vez por todas-

-Qué lindo carácter princesa-esa voz burlona solo podía ser Anthony, la única persona en la confiaba y sabía todo de mi así como yo de él.- ¿Que te tiene de malas nena?-esa una cualidad de Tony, el siempre saber mi estado de ánimo con solo decirle unas cuantas palabras. Era algo que teníamos los dos, nos entendíamos sin necesidad de decir muchas cosas, a veces con solo una mirada sabía lo que él quería decir y viceversa. Fue algo que desarrollamos con los años.

-Nada muy importante, solo estoy cansada Tony, me tengo que largar de aquí y estoy cansada no he dormido- solté un bostezo, joder en verdad que me muero de sueño- Estoy habiendo una nueva identidad y ya me canse de usar nombre de prostituta barata- Anthony soltó una fuete carcajada que solo logro que frunciera el ceño- ¡No te burles cabron! En vez de estarte burlando piensa en un nombre-

-Mmm… tu nombre es lindo ¿por qué no lo usas?-solté un bufido

-Nada podría ser más obvio que mi nombre, se trata de que nadie me encuentre y cuando digo nadie me refiero también a los rusos- ya me estaba desesperando.

-Esta bien no te enojes, que tal si mesclamos tu nombre, algo como Anabella, Adabella, Clarabella… ¡ya se! Isabella, es lindo y te queda bien, mmm… ahora solo falta el apellido-hizo ese sonido como si estuviera pensando en la cura de todas las enfermedades de la humanidad ya me lo imaginaba con su mano rascándose la barbilla y el ceño fruncido para concentrarse más- que tal Isabella Smith?-

-Que poco original eres. Pero de todos modos no lo necesito, pienso usar el apellido de alguien que haya vivido en el lugar para hacerme pasar por su hija-

-¿A dónde te piensas mudar?

-Estoy buscando un lugar- revisaba en mi computadora buscando posible lugares donde pasar desapercibida, necesitaba un lugar con pocos habitantes de preferencia unos tres o cuatro estados de distancia como mínimo- Encontré un lugar, Forks un pequeño pueblo en Washington, llueve casi todos los días del año y tiene una población de 3 mil habitantes-

-Suena jodidamente aburrido-

-¡Por eso es perfecto idiota! Probablemente lo más entretenido que pasara en ese pueblo será mi llegada y todos pensaran que soy solo una adolescente más, que esta triste porque sus padres murieron.- ¡Era el lugar perfecto! Solo que este idiota no lo podía ver. No importaba que me aburriera siempre podía manejar unas cuantas horas hasta Seattle y buscar una discoteca o un bar para poder follar con alguien o hacer negocios, el estar en ese pueblito no iba a impedir que me divirtiera.-Ya sabes que hacer, elimina mi rastro, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que buscar una casa y muebles ¡o talvez contratar un decorador! .No eso no sería buena idea… mejor compro los muebles por línea. Oh y tengo que ver que ropa me llevare o podría comprar más al llegar…-

-Joder deja de hablar tan rápido princesa, me confundes. Bueno en lo que tú haces esas pendejadas yo te borrare del mapa. Cuando llegues a tu pueblito aburrido me llamas.-

-Claro. Adiós guapo -

-Adiós princesa-Después de mi llamada me pase toda la noche haciendo arreglos para poderme mudar a Forks. Encontré una hermosa casa en medio del bosque con muchas ventanas y madera que era perfecta para mí, compre los muebles que me gustaron en línea y contrate un servicio de mudanza para que los enviara a mi nueva casa, también me inscribí en el instituto, no es que necesitara estudiar, era pura fachada después de todo tengo lo que le dice un "intelecto superior", a los 6 ya había terminada todo el instituto, dominaba varios idiomas y para los 10 ya había terminado varias carreras en universitarias y era un experto hacker capaz de robar millones a una cuenta son máxima seguridad. Teniendo en cuenta que mientras crecía recibía clases de los mejores tutores privados, todo lo que me enseñaron fue para volverme la mejor en todos los sentidos. Me entrenaron utilizaron para volverlos imparables. Así que el instituto seria la cosa más aburrida de mi vida y una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque podría no estar tan mal, después de todo sería la primera vez en mi vida que iría a la escuela y me relacionaría con gente de mi edad que no tuviera nada que ver con la mafia, traficantes, ladrones, hackers, políticos, policías o asesinos_. ¡Dios¡ Que lindas amistades tengo. _

Cuando desperté por la mañana ya tenía todo arreglado, tome mi pequeña maleta con solo las cosas importantes, como mi laptop, celular, dinero, un par de armas, mi pequeña cajita de metal y un chamarra de piel por si hacia frio cuando aterrizara el avión.

Tome mi carro un Lamborghini murciélago todo negro y me dirigí al aeropuerto. Deje mi carro en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto para que Tony lo buscara y lo dejara en uno de mis depósitos de la ciudad. Tome el vuelo con destino a Washington, en primera clase y al aterrizar fui a otro de mis depósitos por un auto. Tenía un deposito como en casi cada estado del país, también de varios en todo lo que queda del continente y unos cuantos en todo el mundo, también tenía casas de seguridad en todo el mundo, desde varios países de África e india hasta Australia, Japón y varios de América del sur y unas islas privadas en el caribe, como también en gran parte del continente europeo.

Conduje con mi Maserati gran turismo en mi color favorito, negro. Fui primero a un centro comercial para comparar ropa y comida. Compre toda clase de ropa, todo de la mejor calidad y marcas, también compre unos cuantos libros y música para tener algo con lo que entretenerme los primeros días así como también herramientas para mejorar la seguridad de mi actual residencia. Salí del centro comercial y conduje por algunas horas hasta llegar a Forks.

Era todo verde, cada superficie estaba cubierta con algo verde, musgo en los troncos de los árboles, miles de plantas y pasto por todos lados, te daba la sensación de estar en otro planeta, sobre todo para mí, que nunca había estado en un lugar tan tranquilo, que te diera esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Llegue a casa y todas las cosas estaban en su lugar tal y como había ordenado a los de la mudanza, eran las 4 de la tarde por lo que decidí hacerme algo de comer y ordenar mi guarda ropa. Me fui a dormir temprano ya que estaba muy cansada y no quería estar de mal humor en primer día de clases. Era probable que terminara golpeando a alguien si me hacían enojar lo suficiente.

Al mañana siguiente me desperté, me bañe y comencé a arreglarme para ir al instituto. No quería llamar mucho la atención por lo que decidí ponerme algo simple, unos pantalones de cuero negro, pegados al cuerpo, con una playera blanca sencilla de mangas largas y algodón con un chamarra de piel y unos botines negros de piel con plata forma y un tacón grueso**(2)**.

Tome mi Maserati y maneje por el pueblo en busca del instituto, fue fácil dar con el, era la típica escuela, un edificio que parecía deprimente lleno de adolescentes hormonales atrapados en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks. Había visto otras escuelas cuando daba algún paseo por la zona donde hacia parte de mis negocios en la ciudad, pero a diferencia de esta, ellas tenían policías en las entradas y detectores de metales. Supongo que aquí todo iba a ser más calmado, para mí era una ventaja. En el estacionamiento la mayoría de los coches eran viejos de unos cuantos años o décadas, sólo había tres coches aparcados uno junto del otro que destacaban por ser nuevos y caros eran un BMW rojo convertible, un Jeep verde y un Volvo plateado. Aparque mi coche junto al gigante jeep verde militar y entré al edificio, fui directamente a las oficinas para buscar mi horario y terminar de inscribirme en la escuela.

Detrás del escritorio estaba sentada un señora de entré 50 a 60años, un poco pasada de peso con el cabello casi repleto de canas y unos lentes grandes con un listón de piedras cafés atado a cada lado de las patas de los lentes y vestida de forma muy recatada, tan pronto entré a la oficina ella me volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Tu debes de ser Isabella Dwyer, te estamos esperando, tan pronto recibimos tu llamada comenzamos a hacer el papeleo para tu traslado- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tomando papeles, parecía realmente emocionada por que estuviera aquí y no sabía por que lo estaba, era un poco raro, internamente me preguntaba si se ponía así cada vez que entra un nuevo alumno o sería por otra razón que se emocionaba tanto conmigo- mira aquí tienes los papeles de traslado, sólo tienes que firmarlos, tu horario y esta hoja la tienes que entregar a cada maestro para que la firme y me la regresas al final del día y aquí tienes un mapa de las instalaciones, cualquier problema que tengas no dudes en decírmelo- comenzó a examinarme de los pies a la cabeza y luego me vio a los ojos con una mirada entre admiración, nostalgia, tristeza y confusión- en verdad siento lo que paso, sabes Rene era un encanto de muchacha era muy inteligente y guapa, aunque no te pareces mucho a ella-

-Si, me parezco más a mi padre- le dije regalándole un pequeña sonrisa tímida. Ahora ya sabía él porque estaba tan feliz  
-debió de haber sido muy guapo porque tú eres en verdad una belleza querida. Nos da mucho gusto que estés aquí y ya sabes cualquier cosa que te ofrezca no dudes en decirme aunque no sea algo relacionado con la escuela todos apreciábamos mucho a Rene pero cuando se empezó a juntar con esos chicos que causaban problemas y se drogaban dejo de importarle la escuela, temía que terminará en una mal lugar y cuando se fue con ellos no creí saber nada más de ella- su cara tenía una mueca de preocupación y sus cejas estaba juntas como si tratara de recordar algo, luego su rostro cambió a una sonrisa maternal- saber que tuvo una hija fue una sorpresa muy linda y que se había casado también lo fue. Aunque lo que más me alegró fue que debió de haber tenido un vida muy feliz si los tuvo a ustedes-era un poco extraño que ahora todo el mundo creyera que Rene había muerto en un accidente automovilístico con su esposo cuando en realidad ella murió apuñalada y la dejaron abandonada atrás de un basurero hace 10 años en Seattle, nunca tuvo hijos y después de que los chicos con los que dice que se fue terminaron en la cárcel ella había comenzado a prostituirse, nunca dejo las drogas, ella murió poco tiempo después que su madre por eso nadie sabía que había sido de ella. De repente se sonrojó y me miro entre apenada y divertida- Perdóname querida olvide presentarme, soy la señora Coppe. Me encontraras aquí todo el día por si se te ofrece algo. Que tengas un buen día

Salí rumbo a mi primera clase la cual era historia. Toqué la puerta y después de que escuche un "adelante" abrí la puerta, todo el mundo se quedó callado y todos me miraban, los chicos tenían una mirada entre admiración y deseo y las chicas me miraban como sí quisieran matarme. Camine al escritorio del profesor y le di la hoja para que la firmara. Me tuve que presentar a la clase aunque sólo fue dije mi nombre y me fui a sentar al fondo del salón en una mesa vacía. La mayoría del día fue de esa forma salía de una clase y entraba a otra en la que todos me miraban y me presentaba con un seco hola y mi nombre. Uno que otro tipo se me acercaba para tratar de coquetear pero los alejaba con una mirada indiferente, la mayoría eran los típicos niños guapos deportistas sin cerebro que disfrutaban molestando a los demás. Para cuándo fue la hora del almuerzo una tal Jessica me invito a almorzar con su grupo de amigas, era muy molesta, no paró de hablar en todo el tiempo y sólo habla de idioteces que sí su cabello está bien o su ropa o de quién se acostó con quien, conocía toda la vida de los demás, parecía más una vieja chismosa. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería fuimos nuestro almuerzo, yo tome una gaseosa y un plato de fruta con yoghurt, nos dirigimos a su mesa en la estaban dos chicas y cuatro chicos.

-Hola chicos, ella es Isabella-dijo Jessica y me señalo con la mano- Isabella ellos son Ángela, su novio Ben, Tyler, Lauren, Mike y Erick- Ángela se veía agradable era de las pocas personas que sólo me veían con amabilidad igual que su novio, los dos tenían el cabello café oscuro, Ben era un poco más alto que Ángela y en general era promedio Ángela no era extremadamente bonita pero no era fea tenía facciones delicadas y unos ojos lindos pero se perdía un poco por sus lentes, sabía que los dos me caerían bien, Tyler me veía con deseo y una sonrisa arrogante que me moría por borrársela a golpes, era relativamente guapo pero tenía cara de idiota pelo castaño y ojos cafés, Lauren era una rubia falsa, con ojos grises que vestía como una zorra, traía una mini falda de jean y un top rojo demasiado ajustado que mostraba en exceso sus pechos y demasiado maquillaje, su mirada estaba llena de odio y envidia, en cambio Mike no paraba de mirarme y seguir todos mis movimientos como un pequeño perrito, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules era relativamente atractivo pero muy soso y Erick me miraba igual que Mike sólo que él tenía la cara con granos, unos lentes grandes en la cara y el cabello negro. Me senté en la única silla desocupada ente Ángela y Jessica. Tan pronto me senté me bombardearon con preguntas todas ellas eran muy superficiales pero podía ver la curiosidad en los ojos de Jessica, se moría de ganas de saber acerca de mi padres solo estaba esperando el momento en el que decidiera preguntarme.  
- Escuche un rumor de que tus padres habían muero y por eso te mudaste aquí. ¿Es verdad?- sonreí internamente, sabía que no tardaría en preguntármelo aunque lo hizo fingiendo muy mal que no le interesaba.  
-Sí, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico-trate de aparentar tristeza, baje la mirada y me puse a jugar con la comida  
-Oh en verdad lo siento, no debí de haber preguntado- puso un cara culpable tan falsa que casi suelto un carcajada  
- Esta bien, no te preocupes, es normal que tengas curiosidad- le sonreí de forma tímida tratando de animarla a preguntar  
- Bueno si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿cómo es que decidiste mudaste a Forks?  
-Mi madre nació aquí pero cuando cursaba la preparatoria se fue de Forks con su novio de ese tiempo, pero después de un tiempo conoció a mi padre y se casaron. Ella siempre quiso regresar pero debido al trabajo de mi padre eso no era posible, a menudo me contaba cosas de cómo era Forks, por eso cuando murieron mis padres decidí venirme a vivir aquí  
-Me entere que tu madre era Rene, mi mama y ellas eran compañeras de escuela y me conto que cuando los padres de rene murieron vendieron la casa. ¿Por eso me preguntaba en dónde estabas viviendo?, ya que no creo que Rene y su familia hayan tenido otras propiedades-creo que jessica solo trataba de insinuar que no tenía dinero, sabía que no le caía bien después de todo ella fue una de las muchas chicas que parecía que querían matarme con los ojos y solo se me acerco para que a ella también le prestaran atención

-Si de hecho su casa era lo único que tenían en Forks, pero mi padre tenía una empresa en Seattle y le iba muy bien, con el dinero de la herencia pude comprar un casa a las afueras y es suficiente para mantenerme sin necesidad de trabajar-plasme en mi cara un sonrisa de suficiencia y puede disfrutar de como la cara de Jessica se puso roja de ira.

Después de eso todos siguieron comiendo y charlando de cosas sin importancia cuando entraron cinco personas increíblemente guapas, eran dos mujeres muy lindas, la más pequeña caminaba con un aire de bailarina, como si estuviera flotando, era menuda pero con un lindo cuerpo, cabello oscura y apuntando a todas direcciones y con una mirada gentil y optimista, la otra era una rubia de infarto con un cuerpo escultural y una actitud de superioridad, los demás eran tres hombres igualmente atractivos, el más alto, también era el más grande lleno de músculos y con un cuerpo muy trabajado, fácilmente podría pasar por algún tipo de luchador o físico culturista, pero resultando increíblemente atractivo, tenía un sonrisa juguetona y el cabello corto y negro, también estaba un rubio, si bien no era tan musculoso como el otro gigante tenía un buen cuerpo y una cara con facciones masculinas y atractivas, desprendía un aura de autoridad y me daba la sensación de que analizaba a todo aquel que veía, pero su cara tenía un pequeña mueca de dolor como si el entrar a la cafetería le produjera algún tipo de malestar. Por ultimo estaba un cobrizo, este era un poco más alto que el rubio y mucho menos musculoso que el gigante pero a mi le pareció el más atractivo, las facciones de su cara eran masculinas y aunque se notaba la juventud en ellas también se veían maduras, su cabello cobrizo un poco más largó que el del musculoso estaba despeinado y le daba un apariencia un tanto descuidada que contrastaba con sus ropas de marca. Todos estaban pulcramente vestidos, las miradas de gran parte de la cafetería de desviaron a ellos, los veían con anhelo y envidia. Pero después de poco tiempo volvieran a sus asuntos, probablemente eso pasaba todos los días. Los cinco se dirigieron a comprar su comida y a sentase en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar.

-Veo que ya viste a los Cullens- Jessica llamo mi atención y voltee a verla con una ceja alzada-Los que acaban de entrar son los Cullens, son los hijos adoptados de doctor Cullen y su esposa, la pequeña es Alice, ella es la sobrina de Esme, la esposa del doctor Cullen, al parecer sus padres murieron cuando era pequeña y se fue a vivir con su tía, es una loca, siempre anda con la mirada perdida, el rubio caliente que está sentado junto a ella es Jasper, son novios, aunque no sé qué le ve, él y Rosalie son primos y cuando sus padre murieron los Cullens los adoptaron, Rosalie es la rubia que está sentada junto al musculoso que es Emmet, él es súper sexy pero es novio de Rosalie-Jessica hizo una mueca de fastidio- ella es una completa perra, todo el mundo la odia, pero tiene a Emmet comiendo de la palma de su mano, no sé cómo él no la deja, no creo que opciones le falten-era en verdad patético que Jessica se quisiera comparar con alguien como Rosalie, Jessica era una zorra y me lo comprobó cuando intentó poner una sonrisa sexi en su cara mientras miraba a Emmet, más que una sonrisa parecía que tuviera alguna clase de retraso mental y más cuando frunció los labios y empezó a jugar con su cabello, voltee a verlo y al parecer también había visto el intento de sonrisa de Jessica porque estaba tratando de suprimir lo que creía era una gran carcajada, en cambio Rosalía tenía una expresión entre fastidio, arrogancia y diversión como si hubiera escuchado lo que Jessica decía.-y el de cabello cobrizo es Edward, él es soltero y es tan perfecto- Jessica suspiro y sonrió soñadora para luego poner una expresión de molestia y fastidio- pero parece que nadie es lo suficientemente buena para él, nunca ha tenido novia y siempre se la pasa sólo o con sus hermanos. De hecho todos se mantienen alejados de los demás, no tienen amigos y sólo hablan entre ellos, o cuando alguien les pregunta algo, fuera de eso ellos no entablan conversación con nadie.

Después de eso se pusieron a hablar sobre los chismes de la escuela durante el resto del almuerzo, cundo todo el timbre tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase que era biología. Entre al salón y le di la maestro mis papeles.

-Tú debes ser Isabella, toma asiento, en la última banca de la derecha- me voltee y me dirigí a mi lugar, en la misma banca estaba sentado un muy rígido Edward, tenía esa mirada asesina que yo conocía muy bien, me tensé pensando que tal vez ellos los habían mandado para encargarse de mi, deseche rápido ese pensamiento, no tenía caso asustarme por algo que sería imposible, pero no descartaba la idea de que los Cullens tenían algo que ocultaban, no parecían adolescentes normales y definitivamente están en algo que podría ponerme las cosas difíciles. Me había dado cuenta que Edward y toda su familia provocaban esa sensación de peligro, impulsando te a alejarte de ellos, como si algo en tu cuerpo te dijera que algo malo iba a pasar. Yo podía provocar la misma sensación en los momento que quisiera pero ellos la tenían todo el tiempo, parecía algo normal en ellos, como parte de su naturaleza, y algo me decía que ellos estaban conscientes de eso.

Una pequeña corriente de aire hizo volar mi cabello hacia su dirección provocando que Edward se tensara aún más, y sus ojos se oscurecieran hasta volverse del más obscuro negro. Me senté a su lado y con gran discreción pude observarlo con mayor detalle, su cara así como todo su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que parecía una estatua tallada en mármol, su mandíbula estaba apretada, sus manos estaban hechas puño y una de ellos estaba agarrando la mesa tan fuete que enterró sus dedos en ella, pero lo que más me sorprendo fue el que no estaba respirando.  
Me pase toda la clase pensando diferente teorías sobre los Cullens y su extraño comportamiento al igual que esa extraña familiaridad que tenían todos, a pesar de ser supuestamente adoptados y sin ninguna relación sanguínea a de excepción de Jasper y Rosalie. Cuando acabó la clase Edward salió disparado del salón a una velocidad que apenas rozaba lo humano.

Mi siguiente clase era gimnasia, pero estaba demasiado aburrida como para estar otra hora más en la escuela, fui al estacionamiento y me subí a mi carro para ir a casa, cuando estaba arrancando el coche los Cullens salieron a toda prisa del edificio, Jasper y Emmet estaba agarrando a Edward por los hombros y Alice esta enfrenté de él tratando de decirle algo, Edward estaba luchando por soltarse de los brazos de sus hermanos, golpeo a Emmet en el brazo y sonó como el choque de dos piedras, lo dejaron ir y comenzó a alejarse de ellos pero Alice grito algo y Edward se detuvo abruptamente para volteares y comenzar a negar con la cabeza, se subió al Volvo plateado y se marchó, sus hermanos no tardaron en seguirlo. Encendí mi auto y me marche a casa. Seguí pensando en los Cullens y me prometí que averiguaría lo escondían. _Tal vez esto no sea tan aburrido como pensé._

* * *

(1)La Magnificente Mile es una zona exclusiva de en Chicago, que va desde el Rio de Chicago hasta Oak Stret, es donde se encuentra el distrito financiera y esta llena de tiendas de lujo, hoteles y restaurantes famosos

(2)me refiero a los tacones jeffrey campbell

si quieren tener una idea de como son los tacones y el arma de bella solo escribe el nombre en google y te apaceran las imágenes

gracias por leer. Les mando un beso y un abrazo y si deciden dejar un review les agradesco


End file.
